Time To Love
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Hinata tahu dia egois, berusaha memiliki Sasuke untuknya sendiri meski pemuda itu menyukai wanita lain. Setidaknya biarkan seperti itu sampai waktu benar-benar memisahkan mereka. Membuat Sasuke membencinya karena sikap egoisnya/"Tidak perlu menggapaiku, cukup diam atau terus lah berjalan, karena kali ini akulah yang akan mengejarmu."/SasuHina Always/Mind to RnR?/For Aisa Izumi


"A-aku berangkat!" Ujar Hinata seraya berlari-lari kecil keluar halaman rumahnya, gadis yang tahun ini genap berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lantas memasang senyum terbaiknya saat melihat sosok pemuda–yang selalu ditunggunya setiap pagi- tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_O-ohayou_, Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum kembali membaca buku saku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Hn."

Hal ini sudah biasa bagi Hinata, meski mereka telah mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, sikap Sasuke tidak pernah berubah padanya. Hinata memang mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka yang rupanya bersahabat dekat, namun meski demikian rasanya hanya Hinata saja yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman, Hinata bahkan tidak yakin apakah pemuda itu menganggapnya ada atau tidak.

Tepat saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga junior, Hinata menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke lebih dari seorang teman, dan perasaan itu berlanjut hingga mereka duduk di kelas dua bangku senior kini. Hinata tidak bisa berharap lebih dari Sasuke, setidaknya pemuda itu mengizinkannya untuk berada di dekatnya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang bahkan tidak bisa menyapa pemuda itu.

Gelar sebagai 'Teman Kecil' Sasuke pun didapatkannya, tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun, sampai saat ini pun hanya Hinata saja yang terus berusaha menujukkan perasaannya meski pemuda itu tidak memedulikannya. Walau sebenarnya Hinata tahu, Sasuke bukannya tidak peduli padanya, hanya saja hati pemuda itu telah menjadi milik gadis lain.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke menanggapi panggilannya meski hanya sebatas kata absurd tanpa makna. "A-ano, minggu depan ada ulangan fisika. A-apa Sasuke-kun bisa mengajariku? A-aku lemah sekali dengan fisika." Ujar Hinata sedikit ragu, bagaimanapun ia takut kalau-kalau ternyata Sasuke menolaknya.

Sasuke tampak melirik Hinata sebentar seraya berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hn, tapi kau harus datang di rumahku, aku tidak ingin ke rumahmu."

"Hu'um, ti-tidak masalah. Hari minggu ini ya?" Tanya Hinata berusaha menahan rasa senang yang meluap-luap di hatinya. Hinata tahu sebenarnya Sasuke keberatan dengan ajakannya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak enak padanya yang merupakan anak dari sahabat orang tuanya, meski ini licik, tapi Hinata akui ia sedikit mengambil keuntungan dengan hubungan ini.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Bel masuk baru akan berdering lima belas menit lagi, tapi seluruh koridor gedung KHS sudah tampak ramai oleh siswa, termasuk Hinata dan Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Hinata selalu merasa sakit setiap kali ia harus melewati kelas Sasuke, kelas dimana ia merasa sangat ingin menjadi penghuninya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!"

DEG.

Jantung Hinata kontan terasa nyeri saat mendengar suara sapaan perempuan yang terdengar begitu ceria, takut-takut ia sedikit menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut, senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah diperlihatkan padanya.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa Sasuke datar, meski begitu Hinata tahu pemuda itu tampak begitu senang menyambut sapaan Matsuri.

"_O-ohayou_, Matsuri-chan." Jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Aaa, hari ini tidak ada tugaskan? Aku terlalu asik bermain game semalam." Ujar Matsuri kemudian, dan Hinata tahu kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke, pemuda itu lantas mulai memasuki ruang kelas diikuti Matsuri di sebelahnya.

"Haaahhh, _Yokatta_!" Matsuri bersorak riang, sedang Hinata hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dengan padangan luka. Hinata iri pada Matsuri yang bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke, sedang dirinya harus beda kelas dan merasa cemas setiap hari.

"Sasuke-kun minggu ini teman-teman sekelas akan belajar bersama di rumah Naruto, kau tahu ujian tengah semester sudah hampir dekat. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

Hinata tentu terkejut dengan ajakan Matsuri tersebut, terlebih saat melihat wajah sumringan Sasuke yang pastinya akan mengangguk setuju andai saja Hinata tidak menyelanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ja-jangan lupa ha-hari minggu nanti. Ka-kau sudah ja-janji." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata, gadis itu berusaha tersenyum walau kini Sasuke menatapnya tajam tidak suka.

"Aaa, kau sudah ada janji dengan Hinata-chan ya? Hmm, baiklah, tidak apa-apa bila Sasuke-kun tidak ikut kok." Matsuri tersenyum sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, dan Hinata tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak melihat senyum pias yang gadis itu tampilkan.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, kau akan terlambat kalau tidak ke kelas sekarang." Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat Sasuke, ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum beranjak menuju kelasnya. Hinata sadar Sasuke menggunakan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan itu karenanya.

Hinata tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Sasuke menyukai Matsuri, dan fakta yang lebih menyakitkan lagi karena Hinata tahu bagaimana perasaan Matsuri yang juga menyukai Sasuke. Matsuri hanya belum menyadari bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan juga gadis itu pasti tidak enak padanya.

Hinata mungkin egois, tahu bahwa kedua orang itu saling mencintai namun tidak membiarkan keduanya bersatu. Demi Tuhan, lakukan apa saja tapi jangan ambil Sasuke dari sisinya. Hinata sangat sangat sangat mencintai Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Sasuke tidak di sisinya.

Meski Sasuke membencinya, meski harus menyakiti perasaan Matsuri…

Bolehkan Hinata egois kali ini saja?

Hanya jika menyangkut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah seperti perkiraan cuaca semalam, Hinata yang tampak kasual kini berjalan santai menuju kediaman Sasuke yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana dirinya berada di antara keluarga Uchiha, bukan hanya karena bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi karena semua anggota keluarga Uchiha memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Hinata berjanji datang jam sepuluh tepat, dan ia menepati itu. Tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi Hinata telah berada di depan pintu utama rumah Sasuke, memencet bel dan memasang senyum manis saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Sasuke datar, nampak tidak begitu antusias bila dibanding dengan Hinata saat ini.

"A-aku akan menyapa Mikoto-san dulu," Hinata berujar seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Sasuke yang sudah familiar baginya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, terbukti dengan tidak adanya respon dari pemuda itu selain beranjak menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada, meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang memandangnya sendu.

"Hinata? Kau ada janji dengan Sasuke?" Suara Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke lantas sedikit mengejutkannya, Hinata berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum tulus menggantikan pandangan sendu yang tadi ia tampilkan.

"Aaa, ka-kami akan belajar bersama, _Baa_-san." Jawab Hinata, wajahnya yang tampak memerah seperti sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Mikoto yang kini tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu _Baa_-san akan menyiapkan cemilan," ujar wanita berkepala tiga tersebut, Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan, namun menolak bukanlah jalan terbaik, bagaimanapun ia sudah hapal watak para anggota keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya.

"A-aku akan ke kamar Sasuke-kun dulu," respon Hinata seadanya, gadis itu lantas beranjak menuju lantai dua dimana Sasuke menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Belum mengerti juga?" Suara Sasuke yang sarat akan ketidaksukaan dan terkesan dingin itu tentu saja membuat Hinata takut dan tegang. Perlahan gadis itu berusaha memandang mata Sasuke yang saat ini menatap jengah ke arahnya.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Sa-Sasuke-kun menjelaskan te-terlalu cepat. A-aku ma-masih belum mengerti," jawab Hinata ragu, mesti dia akui bahwa otaknya memang sangat lemah untuk pelajaran menghitung terutama fisika yang rumusnya selalu berubah-ubah.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya lebih tiga kali dan kau belum mengerti juga?" Hinata tahu andai saja Sasuke tidak menahan diri, pemuda itu pasti sudah mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi i-itu karena Sasuke-kun yang menjelaskan terlalu ce-cepat." Bela Hinata.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas sebelum memandang sinis pada sosok Hinata yang kini hanya bisa menunduk dalam. "Kerjakan soal nomor enam, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai." Ujar pemuda itu seraya mengambil buku saku yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibacanya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun se-seperti ini?" Hinata kembali bersuara, walau ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya ini ia tetap menyuarakannya.

"Hn?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ka-kau ingin pergi ke rumah Naruto-kun kan? Ma-makanya ka-kau ingin ini cepat berakhir." Ujar Hinata lagi, gadis itu meremas ujung kaus yang dikenakannya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa gugup sekaligus takut yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Ujar Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Perlahan Hinata berusaha menguatkan diri dan menatap wajah Sasuke langsung, senyum miris lantas menghiasi wajahnya melihat betapa mood Sasuke selalu buruk saat ia berusaha menahan pemuda itu bersamanya.

"Ti-tidak boleh, Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah janji bersamaku ha-hari ini. Sa-Sasuke-kun ti-tidak boleh ke tempat lain."

"…"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak boleh ke tempat Matsuri-chan berada."

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," kembali suara dingin Sasuke menyapa indera pendengaran Hinata, meski sakit Hinata tetap berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan lebih dari ini.

"A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, ka-karena itu Sasuke-kun harus berada di sisiku," bahkan Hinata sendiri menyadari betapa egoisnya kalimatnya barusan, namun ia tetap menyuarakannya sebagai wujud perasaannya yang begitu takut akan kehilangan Sasuke.

"Ck, aku berbaik hati padamu untuk menjaga hubungan keluarga kita. Tapi kau adalah gadis teregois yang pernah kutemui," Sasuke memandang Hinata dingin seraya mulai beranjak menuju pintu. "Karena itu aku takkan pernah bisa menyukaimu."

BLAM.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras demi membungkam isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya, meski Sasuke tidak lagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya ia tetap tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya dengan menangis saat ini.

"A-aku egois ya?" Gumam Hinata seraya tersenyum pilu, manik lavendernya lantas menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. "A-andai aku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bersabar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, dasar pemalas! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa tumpukan buku ini ke ruang guru?" Matsuri menggerutu sebal seraya berjalan menuju ruang guru dengan tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya. Gadis bersurai cokelat lembut itu berulang kali berdecak sebal karena kelakukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memaksanya untuk membawa tumpukan buku catatan ke ruang guru. Jam pertama kosong karena adanya rapat dadakan, para guru hanya memberi tugas mengerjakan beberapa soal yang dikumpul sebelum jam pelajaran kedua dimulai.

"Biar aku bantu." Sebuah suara lantas mengagetkan gadis itu, disusul sebuah lengan kekar yang mengambil sebagian tumpukan buku yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Wajah Matsuri memerah antara malu dan terkejut, meski demikian ia sangat senang karena pemuda yang disukainya mau membantunya.

"Hn."

"_Arigatou_!" Ujar Matsuri riang, keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru, tanpa memperhatikan sepasang mata lavender yang menatap keduanya sayu.

Matsuri berharap Sasuke mau lebih lama berada di sisinya, tapi seorang guru tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya kala ia baru saja meletakkan tumpukan buku yang tadi dibawanya ke tempat seharusnya. Mau tidak mau Matsuri harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di ruang penuh meja tersebut, dan Sasuke tampaknya enggan untuk melakukan hal yang sama karena pemuda itu lebih memilih kembali daripada menunggunya.

Matsuri mendesah kecewa, ia berharap dapat berjalan beriringan lagi dengan Sasuke kala keluar dari ruang guru. Sedikit banyak ia berharap Sasuke menunggunya di luar ruangan, tapi harapan seolah mengkhianatinya. Matsuri memang ditunggu seseorang, namun bukan Sasuke, melainkan gadis yang diketahui selama ini berada di sisi Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Err… A-ano Matsuri-chan, bi-bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Pandangan Matsuri beralih pada kedua tangan Hinata yang saling meremas satu sama lain, sepertinya gadis itu sedang gugup. Ya, Hinata memang gugup, atau lebih tepatnya ragu. Hinata memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal ini, walau ia tahu ini tidaklah benar.

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" Tanya Matsuri langsung, melihat situasi yang sepi tidak ada salahnya jika mereka langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan.

"A-ano, ku-kumohon jauhi Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berujar tegas meski wajahnya kini menunduk dalam, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memandang wajah Matsuri yang menatapnya hampa.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan berkata seperti itu?" Matsuri tersenyum hambar seolah apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan merupakan hal yang paling tidak wajar.

"A-aku, a-aku takut kehilangan Sasuke-kun. Ka-karena itu-"

"Kau bicara apa sih, Hinata-chan?" Matsuri tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimat Hinata. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Yaaa, aku sedikit tertarik sih." Lanjut Matsuri dengan mimik seceria mungkin.

"Matsu-"

"Jangan khawatir, semua orang tahu hanya Hinata-chan saja yang bisa berada di samping Sasuke. Tapi kalau kau begitu khawatir, aku akan menjauhi Sasuke sebisa mungkin." Kembali gadis itu memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Hanya itu saja kan? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, aku duluan ya!" Matsuri tersenyum sekilas kemudian bergegas beranjak menuju kelasnya, meski gadis itu sudah berusaha dengan baik, Hinata tetap dapat melihat ekspresi pilu dalam senyuman gadis itu.

Hinata tahu Matsuri berbohong, tapi ia pun ingin menutup mata pada fakta ini. Hinata hanya takut kehilangan Sasuke sebelum waktunya, sampai saat itu tiba ia ingin agar Sasuke hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriingggggg…!

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para murid untuk keluar berhamburan dari ruang kelas yang bagai neraka tersebut. Sasuke menutup buku pelajaran yang baru saja dibacanya, dia bukan tipe siswa yang akan segera berlari keluar ruangan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, oleh karenaya Sasuke hanya diam di tempat seraya sesekali memandangi langit.

"Hoi, Teme! Aku, Matsuri, Tayuya dan Gaara akan ke atap untuk makan siang, kau mau ikut?" pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama, untungnya suara pemuda itu tidak begitu nyaring sehingga Sasuke tidak begitu terkejut.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir sebelum berniat mengangguk, bagi cowok pendiam itu ini merupakan kesempatan untuknya untuk dekat dengan Matsuri tanpa adanya Hinata sebagai gangguan. Sasuke sudah akan mengiyakan saat Matsuri mendahuluinya dalam berbicara.

"Aaa, Sasuke pasti akan makan siang dengan Hinata-chan kan? Bukankah Hinata-chan setiap hari membuatkan _bento_ untukmu?" Kalimat Matsuri seolah mengingatkan semuanya mengenai kebiasaan rutin antara Hinata dan Sasuke saat jam istirahat tiba, bahkan Sasuke pun tampak baru mengingatnya saat Matsuri mengatakannya tadi.

"Hhh, benar juga. Kalau begitu kami duluan, Teme. _Jaa_." Ujar Naruto seraya melangkah pergi.

Sasuke mengambil napas pendek seolah berusaha mengeluarkan bebannya, lagi-lagi gadis itu. Padahal Sasuke bisa beralasan Hinata ada urusan lain atau sebagainya agar bisa makan siang bersama Matsuri siang ini, tapi lagi-lagi sosok gadis Hyuuga itu menggagalkan rencananya, Tch!

Sasuke tidak begitu ingat bahwa kegiatan makan siangnya dengan Hinata telah terjadi begitu rutin sampai-sampai teman sekelasnya menghapalnya. Sasuke bahkan baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Hinata lah yang menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Meski demikian tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan ini semua.

Meskipun terkesan alami, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Matsuri tadi. Biasanya gadis itu akan menatapnya penuh pengharapan ketika mengajaknya, sementara tadi sikap gadis itu seolah berusaha menjauhinya. Sasuke tahu Matsuri juga menyukainya, hanya saja keberadaan Hinata mengganggu keduanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya sementara sosok Hinata terus menempel padanya, dan Matsuri tidak akan terang-terangan mengakui perasaanya karena sosok Hinata pula. Ck, dan Sasuke yakin alasan gadis itu mulai menjaga jarak dengannya pastilah karena Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha-hari ini aku membuat bekal dengan ekstra tomat, a-aku mendapatkan tomat murah kemarin." Hinata berujar senang seraya menata bingkisan bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah, kegiatan rutin makan siang bersama ini merupakan salah satu moment yang paling ditunggu oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Matsuri?"

DEG.

Suara dingin Sasuke terdengar disertai cengkraman kasar di pundak Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu lantas menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keraguan dan ketakutan.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti a-apa yang Sasuke-kun katakan." Dusta gadis itu.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya!"

Hinata tersentak, dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka padanya, bahkan membencinya. Tapi selama ini tidak pernah satu kalipun pemuda itu membentaknya begitu kasar, dan semua itu pasti berhubungan dengan gadis berambut cokelat yang disukainya.

"A-aku ha-hanya mengatakan padanya u-untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan bibir bergetar, bagaimanapun ia tahu Sasuke pasti marah besar padanya.

"Begitu?" Ujar Sasuke dingin, sedang Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau memintanya untuk menjauhiku, heh?" Ulang Sasuke seolah memastikan. "Kau pikir kau itu siapaku, hah?! Dasar perempuan rendahan!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat mendengar makian yang diucapkan Sasuke untuknya, dia sudah cukup terkejut dengan bentakan pemuda itu, kini pemuda itu menambahnya dengan makian yang tidak pernah Hinata sangka akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke untuknya.

"Dengar, Hyuuga. Aku akan berkencan dengan Matsuri, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menghalanginya, termasuk kau." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat dinginnya, Sasuke lantas berlalu meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang masih menunduk dalam dengan tubuh gemetar. Pemuda itu tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli bagaimana efek kalimatnya tadi pada gadis itu, mata onyxnya melirik sekilas ke arah bentou yang sudah tertata rapi oleh Hinata sebelumnya, ia mendecih pelan kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari tempat itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras, meski ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, air matanya tetap saja mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, setidaknya ia tidak terisak. Kalimat Sasuke tadi cukup mengguncang mentalnya, meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak menyukainya, ia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang begitu kasar padanya, ataukah memang sikapnya yang berlebihan?

Hinata tahu ia egois, tapi semua ini tidak akan dilakukannya andai saja ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk berusaha. Gadis itu lantas duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas, memeluk kedua lututnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan dadanya seraya menagis dalam diam.

"A-aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun. A-apakah itu salah? Hiks…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Matsuri." Matsuri, gadis dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara yang dirindukannya memanggil namanya. Ia ingin membalas panggilan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi otaknya yang mengingatkannya akan permintaan Hinata membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hm?" Respon Matsuri seadanya, ia berusaha mencari kegiatan yang membuatnya seolah tidak peduli dengan panggilan Sasuke meski hatinya sakit.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar besok, aku menunggumu di taman Konoha jam sembilan." Ujar Sasuke _to the point_, meski ia tahu Matsuri menghindarinya, ia yakin gadis itu mendengarkan kalimatnya.

Matsuri terdiam sesaat, hatinya menjerit mengiyakan permintaan itu. Besok merupakan tanggal merah yang berarti kegiatan sekolah akan ditiadakan, benar-benar waktu yang cocok untuk jalan berdua dengan orang yang kau sukai. Matsuri sangat menyukai Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan mengiyakan ajakan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Matsuri merasa ragu sesaat karena permintaan gadis itu padanya, Matsuri tahu Hinata pun sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan itu jauh lebih lama darinya. Tapi apakah salah jika dia juga menginginkan kesempatan dengan Sasuke?

Meksi tahu dengan mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke ia akan menginkari janjinya pada Hinata, Matsuri tidak peduli. Sekarang ini ia sangat ingin berada di samping Sasuke bukan hanya sebagai teman sekelas. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang istimewa untuk Sasuke, bukan Hinata, tapi dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Matsuri terkejut mendapati Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berada di antara dirinya dan Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda yang disukainya itu sekilas, Sasuke hanya menatap bosan pada kehadiran sosok Hinata di tempat itu.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Hinata, gadis itu jelas memaksakan senyumannya yang terlihat pilu.

"Katakan sekarang." Ujar Sasuke dingin, dan entah mengapa Matsuri menyukai sikap Sasuke itu pada Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa mengatakannya se-sekarang. A-aku a-akan mengatakannya di kafe Akatsuki be-besok jam sepuluh." Kalimat Hinata tentu mengejutkan Matsuri, lagi-lagi gadis itu menghancurkan harapannya. Tapi melihat sikap Sasuke pada gadis itu, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

"Tidak bisa, aku akan berkencan dengan Matsuri besok." Kali ini Hinata yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, tidak disangkanya Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya di atap sekolah tadi.

"Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja dengan Hinata," ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba, ia tidak ingin melakuan hal ini tapi ia pun tidak ingin terlihat sebagai perempuan munafik yang mengingkari janjinya.

"Tidak, kita akan pergi berdua besok, dan kau…" Sasuke memandang Hinata dingin. "Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"A-aku akan menunggumu besok," ujar Hinata bersikeras, gadis itu memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya di tempat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu." Ujar Sasuke tajam.

"A-aku akan tetap menung-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menemuimu! Kau tidak punya telinga, hah?!" Hinata kembali terkejut dengan bentakan Sasuke, tidak hanya Hinata, Matsuri dan murid lain yang berada di sekeliling mereka pun juga terkejut.

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang menjadi objek bentakan Sasuke, suara-suara riuh kini mulai terdengar. Matsuri sebenarnya iba melihat Hinata, tapi apa daya, Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia senang melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu pada Hinata. Mulai saat ini dialah yang akan menjadi gadis yang menerima perlakuan baik dari Sasuke, Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya, dan Hinata akan tersingkir dengan sendirinya.

Hinata berusaha tegar dengan menahan air matanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut seraya meremas kecil dadanya yang terasa nyeri. "A-aku a-akan menunggu Sasuke-kun a-apapun yang terjadi."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke maupun Matsuri dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Matsuri bertanya seraya memandangi jam tangan yang setia melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Hn?"

"I-ini sudah jam tiga sore, Hinata mungkin masih menunggumu." Ujar Matsuri, awalnya ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi berhubung waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan ia telah menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan Sasuke, Matsuri pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan Sasuke menemuinya Hinata. Toh Matsuri sebenarnya ragu apakah Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke atau tidak.

"Biarkan saja, tidak perlu memikirkannya." Ujar Sasuke tidak peduli, rasanya ia semakin membenci sosok Hinata yang selalu membayanginya bahkan saat ia tengah berkencan dengan gadis yang disukainya.

Sasuke berencana meminta Matsuri menjadi kekasihnya hari ini, tapi entah mengapa bayangan Hinata selalu saja menghantuinya, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin muak. Sampai kapan gadis itu akan mengganggu kehidupannya?! Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat Sasuke telah siap dengan seragamnya, ia ke dapur untuk makan pagi seperti biasanya tanpa memikirkan keadaan gadis yang menunggunya kemarin. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak menemui Hinata, meski ia pulang ke rumah jam empat sore, ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bergegas ke kafe Akatsuki untuk menemui Hinata. Meski di benaknya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu menunggunya atau tidak.

Perjalanan dari rumah Sasuke menuju sekolah selalu melewati rumah Hinata, karena itulah keduanya tampak selalu pergi sekolah bersama meski sebenarnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Meski enggan mengakui, Sasuke sedikit memperlambat langkahnya saat pagar rumah Hinata mulai tertangkap oleh matanya, sedikit khawatir ia ingin memastikan sosok Hinata yang baik-baik saja meski ia tidak menemuinya kemarin.

Sasuke sedikit berharap bahwa sosok Hinata tetap ada di sana, berdiri menantinya dengan senyum lembut seperti biasanya, walau sebenarnya ia enggan mengakui bahwa ia mengharapkan hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sesuai harapan, rumah Hinata tampak begitu sepi dan tidak ada sosok Hinata yang berdiri menunggunya di depan pagar. Sasuke sedikit bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, hendak bertanya namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

Saat menyebrangi lampu merah, onyx Sasuke lantas tertuju pada sebuah kafe yang berada di seberang berlawanan arah dengan sekolah. Mungkinkah Hinata masih menunggunya? Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam otaknya. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi faktanya kakinya justru membawanya berlari ke gedung sederhana namun tampak manis tersebut.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menerpa hatinya, ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya yang terus berharap Hinata masih ada di sana menunggunya, rasa bersalah karena telah membentak gadis itu tiba-tiba saja muncul menjadi sebuah penyesalan, dan yang paling Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat seiring dengan jarak yang semakin kecil antara dirinya dengan bangunan yang ditujunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengedarkan kedua onyxnya menyapu sekeliling kafe, ini masih pagi dan belum ada pengunjung di tempat itu, termasuk orang yang dicarinya. Ia mendecih pelan menyadari sia-sia saja ia berlari ke tempat itu, gadis itu bahkan tidak menunggunya –walau sebenarnya wajar mengingat ini sudah keesokan harinya sejak Hinata berkata akan menunggunya.

Entah mengapa rasanya Sasuke ingin merutuki dirinya yang sempat berharap maupun menyesali perbuatannya, rasa benci kembali menyeruak dalam dirinya karena perasaan yang seolah telah dipermainkan oleh gadis itu walau faktanya tidaklah demikian.

Sasuke sudah akan beranjak pergi andai saja ia tidak melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di kaca pembatas kafe tersebut, Sasuke tahu posisi itu adalah tempat favorit Hinata dimana gadis itu bisa dengan bebas melihat pemandangan di luar. Sasuke mengambil kertas note tersebut dan membacanya dalam diam, dahinya sedikit berkerut menandakan bahwa ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pesan yang dituliskan Hinata untuknya.

.

.

_**Sasuke-kun, kalau kau membaca note ini berarti kau datang. Aku senang sekali. Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat menunggumu lebih lama dan hanya meninggalkan note kecil ini untukmu. Aku memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menunggumu. Aku senang kau datang Sasuke-kun, walau akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kali, aku tetap bahagia. Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini, aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, karena itu berbahagialah.**_

_**Hinata.**_

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pesan Hinata yang benar-benar berlebihan menurutnya, pemuda itu lantas bergegas menuju sekolahnya dan bersyukur karena sampai tepat semenit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sasuke melangkah seperti biasa ke arah kelas, tidak ada yang aneh kecuali ketidakberadaan Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya.

Matsuri tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tampaknya tidak memperhatikan gadis itu. Otaknya dipenuhi rasa penasaran mengenai maksud dari pesan kecil yang ditinggalkan Hinata untuknya. Sasuke berpikir untuk bertanya langsung pada Hinata, rasa muak karena gadis itu terus saja mengganggu hidupnya kembali menderanya. Guru mate-matika yang memasuki kelas selanjutnya menjadi penghalang untuknya, dengan berat hati Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata pada jam istirahat nanti.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Matsuri semanis mungkin, walau hatinya sakit karena sejak tadi Sasuke tidak memperhatikan dirinya setelah apa yang mereka lalui kemarin.

"Mencari Hinata." Jawab Sasuke datar, tidak begitu peduli pada Matsuri yang tersenyum pilu mendengar jawabannya.

'_Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mencari sosok Hinata lagi.'_ Batin Matsuri, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jahat karena berusaha merebut Sasuke dari Hinata padahal ia tahu betapa cintanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke pun hanya terfokus pada sosok Hinata setelah seharian mereka tidak bertemu.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_ pada anak-anak kelas sebelah, matanya yang sejak tadi menyisir tiap sudut ruangan sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Hinata dimanapun.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya tampak menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke tidak begitu ingat nama pemuda itu, tapi dia mengingat bagaimana Hinata cukup dekat dengannya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya benci pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Kupikir kau lebih tahu dari kami." Ujar pemuda itu seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, membuat Sasuke kesal karena tingkahnya yang seolah berkata bahwa dialah yang paling tahu mengenai Hinata hanya karena ketidaktahuannya saat ini.

"Dimana Hinata?" Ulang Sasuke, kali ini nada yang digunakannya lebih dingin dari biasanya, Matsuri yang sejak tadi mengikutinya pun menyadari perubahan atmosfer di sekeliling mereka.

"Hinata pindah pagi ini, itu yang dikatakan _Sensei_ tadi pagi." Jawab Pemuda itu ketus, menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut membuat pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Kau ingin bertanya Hinata pindah kemana? Jawabannya a-k-u t-i-d-a-k t-a-h-u, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu soal ini bukan?" Pemuda itu lantas beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram kesal, juga sosok Matsuri yang masih terkejut namun kini tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepergian Hinata, Sasuke merasakan beberapa perbedaan dalam hidupnya. Kini ia mengerti maksud pesan kecil yang Hinata tulis beberapa waktu lalu, beberapa hal yang tidak berarti kini hilang dalam hidupnya, tidak berarti menurutnya, walau begitu membekas dan meninggalkan rasa kehilangan yang amat dalam.

Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, Sauske berulang kali hendak bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya namun terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Setelah seminggu berlalu barulah ia mau menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya yang kemudian disesalinya karena kedua orang tuanya pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga hanya mengatakan akan pindah dan tidak menjelaskan akan pindah kemana, pemberitahuannya pun begitu tiba-tiba hingga baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sasuke merindukan senyuman Hinata, senyuman yang dulu dia anggap begitu memuakkan kini begitu dirindukannya. Dia rindu sosok Hinata yang menunggunya setiap pagi di depan pagar rumah gadis itu, juga bekal yang setiap hari disiapkan Hinata untuknya. Sasuke merindukan segala hal yang tentang Hinata dalam hidupnya.

Kini pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Hinata selalu ada bersamanya sejak dulu, dan ia telah terbiasa oleh keberadaan gadis itu. Seperti kata pepatah, kita tidak akan tahu betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai sesuatu itu pergi dari hidup kita. Kini ini ia tahu betapa berharganya Hinata baginya setelah Hinata menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Sasuke hanya tidak pernah mau mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, walau Hinata selalu mencoba untuk mengertinya dan melakukan apapun untuknya, semua itu dianggap memuakkan untuknya. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerti dirinya dibanding Hinata, kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil tidak bisa diremehkan. Kini saat Sasuke mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan gadis itu, semuanya telah terlambat.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun." Perhatian Sasuke kini beralih pada sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang beberapa hari ini dilupakannya, rasa suka pada Matsuri yang dulu selalu diucapkannya pada Hinata ternyata hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan, kini ia tidak merasakannya lagi setelah Hinata pergi.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke datar, ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara pada siapapun saat ini.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun." Ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba, gadis itu lantas menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tahu Sasuke-kun juga menyukaiku, kau hanya tidak enak pada Hinata 'kan?"

"Matsu-"

"Aku… Aku selama ini tidak pernah menunjukkannya karena minder dengan keberadaan Hinata, tapi kupikir apa salahnya jika kita saling menyukai? Sekarang Hinata sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi atau mengganggu kita. _Ne_, Sasuke-kun maukan jadi kekasihku?" Potong Matsuri sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Matsuri begitu yakin akan hal ini, ia tahu Sasuke juga menyukainya jauh-jauh hari, ia hanya mencoba bersikap tidak peduli untuk menarik perhatian lebih dari Sasuke, tapi rupanya sosok Hinata menggagalkan rencananya, oleh karena itu ia putuskan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya langsung pada Sasuke sejak duduk di bangku kelas dua.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Hinata."

"Eh?" Suara dingin serta tatapan tajam Sasuke mengejutkan Matsuri, ia tidak menyangka bahwa respon Sasuke begitu terbalik dari yang diharapkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, karena yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah Hinata." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok Matsuri yang masih terkejut dengan semua ini.

Matsuri tersenyum pilu seraya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, pada akhirnya ketika Hinata menjauh dari mereka berdua justru saat itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrtt…

Sasuke melirik telpon genggamnya malas, tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar. _Hinata Calling_…

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujar suara lembut di seberang sana saat Sasuke mengangkat telponnya.

"Hn."

"Aaa, Sa-Sasuke-kun, ba-bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata di seberang sana.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke datar. Tidak! Bukan itu sebenarnnya yang ingin ia ucapkan, Sasuke ingin mengucapkan banyak hal pada Hinata seperti dimana sekarang gadis itu kini berada. Tapi tenggorokannya seolah tertahan oleh sesuatu, hanya dengan mendengar suara Hinata entah mengapa mampu membuatnya merasa tenang sehingga melupakan apapun yang berada di pikirannya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke-kun lagi ta-tapi a-aku malah menelponmu." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar nada gugup yang digunakan Hinata, sepertinya gadis itu salah paham akibat nada datar yang digunakannya. Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar, Sasuke justru senang Hinata menelponnya. Tapi sekali lagi mulutnya seolah terkunci, Sasuke hanya diam menganggapi kalimat Hinata tanpa tahu gadis itu semakin salah paham dengannya.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin mendengar suara Sasuke-kun kali ini saja, a-aku sangat merindukan Sasuke-kun ta-tapi aku janji i-ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya a-aku mengganggumu. Ka-karena setelah ini Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan ada lagi."

DEG.

"Apa yang kau-"

Tuttt… tutt… tutt…

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan icon sambungan terputus, Sasuke lantas berusaha menelpon gadis itu lagi demi bertanya maksud dari kalimat gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, berapa kalipun ia mencoba nomor yang ditujunya selalu tidak aktif, sepertinya Hinata langsung mematikan telpon genggamnya setelah memutuskan sambungan dengannya.

"Sasuke, apa Hinata menelponmu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat sosok Mikoto tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya, pemuda itu lantas mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Tadi Hiashi menelpon dan meminta doa untuk Hinata," ujar Mikoto, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pilu. "Hinata akan menjalani operasi jantung hari ini, Hiashi meminta kita semua untuk mendoakan keselamatan Hinata."

DEG.

"Operasi jantung?" Ulang Sasuke, pemuda itu jelas terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Ya, operasi jantung. Sejak kecil Hinata memang mengalami kelainan jantung, operasi terakhir yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu berhasil, tapi sepertinya hasilnya tidak bisa bertahan lama. Sekarang Hinata harus kembali menjalani operasi untuk tetap hidup, Kaa-san mohon kau berdoa untuknya." Ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum, wanita paruh baya itu pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Kelainan jantung? Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu tentang penyakit Hinata selama ini? Apakah selama ini dirinya benar-benar tutup mata pada gadis itu? Bagus! Sekarang rasa kehilangan semakin menerpa hatinya, kini ia mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata tadi juga kalimat-kalimat perpisahan yang sebelumnya gadis itu ucapkan. Tanpa perlu dijelaskanpun ia tahu bahwa operasi berat seperti operasi jantung selalu mempunyai resiko yang berat pula, yaitu kematian. Bahkan jika presentase keberhasilannya 100% pun, selalu ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata tidak akan selamat.

Dan kini Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dalam ketidakpastian, Batinnya hanya mampu berdoa agar kedua onyxnya masih bisa melihat sosok Hinata sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongak demi mendapati salah satu sosok pegawainya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Lanjut pemuda itu.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak Sasuke mendapat telpon dari Hinata, sejak saat itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui bagaimana kabar Hinata kini, apakah gadis itu masih hidup atau telah tiada. Sasuke telah menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya, kini pemuda itu tengah melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk mencapai gelar yang lebih tinggi seraya bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya sebagai latihan.

"Kau masih menunggu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ragu, ia tahu bagaiamana kerasnya hati Sasuke setelah Hinata pergi, selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dan menyadari bahwa sejak dulu dia memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memilikinya. Sakura hanya bisa menjadi seorang sahabat bagi Sasuke, oleh karena itu ia cukup tahu mengenai gadis yang bernama Hinata dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan bahas apapun tentang Hinata." Ujar Sasuke ketus. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria itu, dia tahu sebenarnya Sasuke masih terus berharap, hanya saja pria itu masih terlalu takut untuk berusaha. Sasuke takut akan kenyataan yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku melihat rumah Hinata ramai dengan mobil-mobil pengangkut barang." Ujar Sakura dan kalimatnya itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Mungkin seseorang telah membeli rumah itu." Ujar Sasuke pesimis.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku melihat Hanabi loh, ah! Kalau tidak salah aku juga melihat seorang pria yang mirip Hinata, dan Hanabi memanggilnya _Otou_-san."

"Kau tidak mengenal Hanabi." Balas Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura cemberut mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut.

"Tapi aku tahu wajahnya, aku pernah melihat fotonya berdua dengan Hinata. Yah, agak berbeda sih, setidaknya warna rambut dan matanya tetap sama, aku yakin itu Hanabi." Jelas Sakura seyakin mungkin, bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah salah dan mengenali seseorang.

"…"

"_Ne_, Sasuke-kun, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali loh."

Brak!

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tanpa mempedulikan rangkaian dokumen yang terhambur di lantai karena ulahnya. Pria itu menatap Sakura penuh harap dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh wanita itu.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mungkin salah. Hinata pasti ada di sana, Hinata pasti kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura benar, beberapa mobil pengangkut barang berjejer rapi di depan kediaman Hyuuga tempat dimana ia selalu melintas saat akan berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja ragu, bagaimana jika rumah itu telah dibeli oleh seseorang? Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya mampu menatap bangunan sederhana itu dengan pandangan hampa, sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-_nii_?"

Sasuke berbalik, terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat mendengar suara asing –namun membawa harapan- yang memanggil namanya. "Hn?" Sasuke mengamati, gadis remaja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu tampak tidak asing baginya."Hanabi?" Ujar pemuda itu kemudian.

"Sasuke-_nii_ lupa padaku ya?" Gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu tampak cemberut sesaat sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Tidak heran sih, Sasuke-_nii_ memang tidak melihatku dalam waktu lama. Aku pasti sudah berubah banyak di matamu." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Ya, kau memang berubah banyak. Aku hanya menandai mata dan warna rambutmu." Balas Sasuke, Hanabi memang berubah banyak, terakhir Sasuke melihat Hanabi masih dalam wujud anak-anak usia 12 tahun, kini Hanabi telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Hinata.

"Kau tahu kami pindah hari ini? Padahal _Tou_-san sengaja merahasiakannya untuk kejutan." Kalimat Hanabi kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan bahwa Sakura lah yang memberitahunya tentang kepindahan mereka.

"Aku akan masuk, kau mau ikut?" Ujar Hanabi lagi seraya beranjak meninggalkan sosok Sasuke, membuat pria itu terkejut lantas menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Tunggu!"

Hanabi sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum seolah tahu alasan Sasuke menahannya. "Sasuke-_nii_ mencari Hinata-_nee_?" Tebak gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Hanabi tahu tebakannya benar. Hanabi bisa melihat raut penuh harap di wajah Sasuke, sedikit banyak ia tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan Sasuke dulu –tentu saja karena ia memaksa Hinata menceritakannya.

"Hinata-_nee_ sudah tidak ada."

DEG.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ja-jangan bercanda." Kalimat itu tercekat di tenggorokan Sasuke, butuh waktu lama untuk menyuarakannya. Rahang pria itu mengeras menahan getaran dari tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa lemah, tanpa sadar ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Hanabi menunduk, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Bahu mungilnya tampak bergetar menahan sesuatu. "Hinata-_nee_ sudah tidak ada."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke melemah, tangan kekar yang dulu selalu ingin digapai oleh Hinata itu kini terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya yang terasa rapuh. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa hampa, harapan yang memang tak seberapa kini hilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan kata maaf untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa wajah Sasuke-_nii_ pucat begitu? Hihihihihi…"

"?!"

Hanabi mendongak menatap Sasuke yang pucat pasi, pipinya merona dengan bibir yang mengukir senyum lebar. Dahi Sasuke berkerut, tahu bahwa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di sini.

"Kau-"

"Aku tidak bohong, Sasuke-_nii_. Hinata-_nee_ memang sudah tidak ada." Potong Hanabi cepat, secepat hilangnya harapan yang seolah akan menyapa Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sejak tiba di sini Hinata-_nee_ langsung menghilang entah kemana, karena itu aku harus membereskan kamar kami seorang diri, huh!" Lanjut gadis itu lagi kali ini dengan mimik wajah cemberut.

Mata Sasuke melebar, ia tahu gadis di hadapannya ini baru saja menjahilinya. Sasuke ingin marah, tapi sekaligus lega mengetahui Hinata masih ada di dunia ini. Pandangan tajam onyxnya tidak mampu membuat Hanabi menyesali perbuatannya, karena kini gadis itu justru balik menatapnya tajam.

"Hinata-_nee_ bilang Sasuke-_nii_ tidak perlu tahu apapun tentang dia, dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu." Ujar Hanabi kemudian. "Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat Hinata-_nee_ yang terus berusaha mengejar sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia gapai."

Hanabi menatap Sasuke tajam, Sasuke tahu kali ini gadis itu tidak lagi menjahilinya. "Tapi kupikir arti keberadaan Hinata-_nee_ di mata Sasuke-_nii_ kini telah berubah, karena itu aku berubah pikiran." Hanabi tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga mengingatkan Sasuke akan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hinata-_nee_ berada di taman tidak jauh dari sini, ups!" Hanabi tiba-tiba saja membekap bibirnya seolah terkejut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, pokoknya jangan bawa-bawa namaku!" Gadis itu lantas bergegas berlari meninggalkan sosok Sasuke tanpa menoleh lagi, meski begitu Sasuke tahu gadis itu tengah tersenyum untuknya.

"_Arigatou_," gumam Sasuke pendek sebelum bergegas menuju taman yang Hanabi katakan beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata," Sasuke bergumam kecil saat kedua onyxnya menangkap sosok mungil Hinata yang begitu dirindukannya. Hinata tidak mendengarnya tentu saja, suaranya begitu kecil bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang menatap langit yang tampak bersahabat, tidak banyak yang berubah dari gadis itu. Tubuh Hinata tetap mungil seperti yang diingatnya, senyumnya pun masih sama, lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang. Secara fisik tidak ada perubahan berarti pada gadis itu di mata Sasuke, dia masih Hinata yang sama seperti yang diingat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu."

"!"

Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkan gadis itu, sungguh. Pria itu bahkan ikut terkejut menyadari tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tegap di hadapan Hinata. "Aku mencarimu… sejak dulu." Ulang pria itu.

Mata bulan Hinata melebar melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya, rasa rindu yang berusaha ia pendam menyeruak begitu saja membuat matanya memburam akibat air mata yang tertahan. Hinata ingin memeluknya, seerat mungkin. Tapi Hinata masih tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun ta-tahu aku di sini?" Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan, kebiasannya sejak dulu jika sedang gugup. Sasuke menyadari itu, dan untuk kesekian ia tersenyum untuk melihat betapa Hinata benar-benar belum berubah. Hinata masih Hinata, seperti yang diingat dan dirindukannya selalu.

"Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bertanya balik pada gadis itu, meski ia tahu tidak akan semudah itu mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya ragu untuk menjawab. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk sosok mungil itu saat ini juga, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang masih memiliki waktu untuk dijawab dibandingkan kerinduan yang sudah meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak ketika ia menyadari betapa Hinata begitu menghindari tatapannya. Saat itu ia tahu, Hinata yang ini tidak lagi berusaha untuk menggapainya.

"A-aku minta maaf," Hinata menunduk, masih memilih untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke untuknya.

"Untuk?"

"A-aku ingin tetap tinggal di Amerika, su-sungguh. Ta-tapi _Otou_-san memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya, a-aku benar-benar ti-tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau minta maaf dan maksud kalimatmu lainnya." Potong Sasuke, dahinya berkerut membuat Hinata –yang kini memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya- yakin bahwa pria itu benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"A-aku minta maaf ka-karena mengganggu hi-hidupmu sekali lagi." Ujar Hinata, volume suaranya yang begitu kecil menandakan betapa sulitnya gadis itu untuk mengucapkannya. "Pa-padahal a-aku sudah berjanji untuk ti-tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi, ka-karena itu a-aku minta maaf."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama ini?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat pria itu tersenyum miris untuknya.

Pluk.

Amethyst Hinata kembali membulat saat Sasuke menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat pria itu, dan Hinata tidak bisa melawan, atau tidak mau melawan. Ini terasa salah namun terasa pas, seolah dekapan Sasuke memang selalu ditujukan untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia rindu sosok Sasuke, terlalu rindu rasanya sampai ia ingin mempertahankan dekapan ini walau tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Kembali, aku ingin kau kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupanku." Sasuke berbisik, wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan leher Hinata membuat gadis itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hinata menggeleng, memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan kata tidak yang terasa berat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya, kedua lengan yang mendekap tubuh Hinata kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa." Hinata menjawab, tangan mungilnya mencengkram kemeja biru tua yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"A-aku ti-tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"To-tolong jangan be-bertanya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah masuk dalam hidupku."

"A-aku ti-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG.

Hinata mengadah, lantas mendapati wajah rupawan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. "Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Bantah Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, rasa cinta yang tumbuh akibat kepergianmu. Kau membuatku menyadarinya."

"Ka-kau ha-hanya mengasihaniku."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan perasaanku sendiri."

Hinata menangis dalam diam, jika ini mimpi, tolong biarkan saja Hinata untuk tidur selamanya. "Ka-kau terlalu sulit untuk kugapai. A-aku sudah cukup menahanmu u-untukku sendiri, a-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sekarang."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya meski Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan diri darinya, ia menempelkan dahi keduanya, menatap langsung mata bulan Hinata dari jarak yang sekecil mungkin.

"Hidupku tergantung padamu, karena itu kau harus kembali masuk dalam hidupku. Kali ini aku lah yang akan egois." Bisik Sasuke pelan, onyx kelamnnya menatap Hinata intens meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu berusaha untuk menggapaiku, kau cukup diam di tempat atau terus berjalan. Karena kali ini aku yang akan mengejarmu."

Pertahanan Hinata yang memang lemah kini runtuh seketika, bahkan jika Sasuke berbohong Hinata tidak keberatan untuk mempercayainya. Bolehkah kali ini Hinata berharap?

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak ingin kau mengejarku." Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat Hinata sekali lagi menolaknya, lantas mengapa Hinata menatapnya penuh harap?

"A-aku i-ingin kita berjalan bersama, tanpa ada yang mengejar da-dan dikejar."

Kalimat Hinata yang terakhir bagaikan oasis bagi Sasuke, perasaan yang sempat terasa hampa kini berganti menjadi debaran yang tidak terkendali. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun ini Sasuke menampakkan senyumannya, senyum bahagia yang sempat ia lupakan bagaimana rasanya.

"Terimakasih," Sasuke mendekap Hinata lebih erat lagi, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher gadis itu yang terasa begitu memabukkan. "Kali ini aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

Hinata tersenyum seraya balik memeluk tubuh Sasuke, sekarang bahkan jika Sasuke berniat lepas darinya ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Hinata tahu ia berubah menjadi lebih egois, tapi ia menyukainya, karena entah mengapa justru terasa benar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

Standard Warning Applied

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi

**SasuHina Pair**

Special for Aisa Izumi =D

Time to Love ® Rikka

.

.

.

END

Err, Saya tidak cukup yakin dengan fic ini U.U

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan terutama pada alur, Saya akui saya tidak mengerjakannya dengan maksimal karena keterbatasan waktu U.U

Oneshotnya kepanjangan (Word 7k) ya? Tapi saya gak ada niat untuk motong sih, jadi yahh...

Untuk Aisa Izumi, maaf karena ini tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan permintaanmu, hanya ini saja yang mampu Saya persembahkan sebagai hadiah kuis kemaren :)

Semoga Aisa-san dan lainnya menikmatinya :)

Rikka


End file.
